<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Knight in Shining Armor, Luz by trueaguero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282131">Your Knight in Shining Armor, Luz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueaguero/pseuds/trueaguero'>trueaguero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flashbacks, Knight Luz, Princess Amity, and back again, background eda/camilia, future fluff i promise, maybe slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueaguero/pseuds/trueaguero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has just been promoted to Knight Commander of the Boiling Isles, under the rule of her former childhood best friend and mutual crush, Princess Amity Blight. </p><p>But there’s an uncomfortable amount of years dividing them that one conversation won’t fix. Nevermind an assassination plot brewing in the shadows, orchestrated by none other than the Blight Kingdom’s greatest enemy, Emperor Belos…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have been wanting to write smth for this fandom for a couple weeks now so here's my sudden contribution in form of a royalty au bc i need knight luz in my life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light streams from the rafters above to strike, in parallel fashion, the tanned skin of one Luz Noceda. Her brown eyes light aglow with warmth as she steps forward, a stripe of afternoon light falling across her brow. She delicately bows her head before falling into a knight’s stance of fealty to their ruler, her plate armor clinking and gleaming in the light. Her one-handed grip tightens on her sword, the tip driven between the cobblestones at her feet.</p><p>“Princess Amity, I, Luz Noceda, am here to announce myself as newly promoted Knight Commander of the Boiling Isles! I pray I will be able to serve you well! As the previous commander-”</p><p>A sigh interrupts Luz’s short speech. “Yes, yes, I heard it all already… what was it, this time? Head pecked off by a gryphon?”</p><p>“Um- I do not mean to suggest that you have not been properly informed, but it was actually a harpy, your Majesty.”</p><p>“A harpy.”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“I thought the previous Knight Commander before that killed them all? Oh, well…”</p><p>“Your Majesty- may I, um-”</p><p>“Yes, yes, rise.” The princess waves her hand noncommittally, and Luz finally raises her gaze from it’s intense deadlock with the grains of stone beneath her feet to that of the golden-eyed princess. She scowls right back at her. “And please, just princess or Amity is fine. You’re my age, or have you forgotten?”</p><p>“Y- I mean, princess! I couldn’t possibly call you by your first name, I- I’m just a commoner, after all…”</p><p>Amity sighs, chin in palm from the desk she sits in. “We’re in my study. And you’re not just a commoner, you’re Knight Commander now. That position does have a terrible rep, though… Perhaps you should stick with princess.”</p><p>Luz rises to her feet, sheathing her sword and rubbing at the unkept hair at the back of her head absently. Her eyes go wide. “Oh my titan, I forgot my helmet!” In a lower voice, likely intended for herself, she says, “oh my god, I forgot my helmet in front of the princess, it’s part of the<em> look</em>, how could I forget that stupid, shiny, annoyingly hard to see out of helmet-”</p><p>“Human, I can hear you,” Amity scoffs, shaking her head. “Remind me why they gave you the position, again?”</p><p>“Because the harpy-”</p><p>“Yes, I know that part. But why <em>you</em>? The <em>human</em>?”</p><p>Luz tenses, her brow pinching in a wince. But she soldiers on, drawing herself to her full height. With Amity sitting down, it gives her an impressive stature. “I’ve been part of the force a long time now. I helped in tamping down the original harpy raids a couple years back, which, we never killed them all - because they’re intelligent and deserve a second chance! And they have been calm, since. One of my best friends is a harpy! This one particular harpy, well, he had gone a bit insane after the former Knight Commander killed his whole family. It’s a bloody cycle, which is why it’s important we don’t resort to murder in the first place! General Lilith gave me this position for my ability to rationalize with the harpies and our troops and keep the peace! And, of course, for my esteemed fighting prowess.”</p><p>“You have a best friend who is a harpy,” Amity states bluntly. “Is that a human thing?”</p><p>“Princess, most humans don’t know harpies exist.”</p><p>“You’re right. It’s definitely a Knight Commander Luz thing.” Luz swears she can see a glimmer of <em>something</em> behind Amity’s golden eyes. She shifts more so she’s facing Luz more than the desk. “You’ve come a long way from that noodle-arm human kid at Hexside. You work hard, Luz.”</p><p>Luz nods, breathing in a heavy breath past the nervous mess in her gut. “Thank you, princess.” Amity stares back at her for a moment, a brow raised, anticipating.</p><p>Luz breaks into a reluctant grin, a giggle bubbling up out of her chest. “I still can’t believe you went to Hexside at all, when you had that bumbling knight following you around all the time. Nobody could even touch you, and that was because of your abominations, definitely not the lazy knight!”</p><p>Amity leans forward, chin in hand and elbow on a jiggling knee. “Hah. I had him sacked the moment I turned of age.”</p><p>“I sure hope so. You were so strong, and your magic still is. You don’t even need protection!”</p><p>“Still is? My magic is ten times stronger, Noceda.”</p><p>Luz grins. “I bet! You’re the strongest witch I know!”</p><p>“For a human, you’re not so bad yourself,” Amity answers, looking away at that moment to examine the polished cobblestone flooring. “You still do those glyphs of yours?” she asks, still not meeting Luz’ eyes.</p><p>Luz’ smile fades. Her hand smoothes over the pommel of her sword nervously. “Of course. A little bit of magic is part of being a knight.” She pauses. “Amity…”</p><p>She doesn’t look up.</p><p>“Why did we stop talking, all those years ago?”</p><p>It’s a question Luz has wanted to ask for a long time. Luz never had the strength to ask, before now. Maybe it was because it just seemed like an Amity thing to do, after Willow. But they’d been so close to healing their friendship - they’d all thought they were past those days when Amity’s parents got to call the shots on her life.</p><p>“You know why,” Amity says. They meet gazes. Her eyes are closed off - any spark that had been there is long gone, now. “The King and Queen of the Boiling Isles… my parents. I couldn’t rebel against them forever. It was my duty to this country.”</p><p>“How is having <em>friends</em> going against your duty to the country?” Luz demands, her hands abandoning their place at her side to gesture wildly at the air. “What are we? Enemies of the state? Sure, Eda had just started dating my mami at the time, and she is an enemy of the state- but, she’s not <em>me</em>-”</p><p>“<em>I know,</em>” Amity grinds out. They’re spoken with the tone of someone who knows they did something wrong but did it anyways: heavy, but resolute. Resolute, for they never considered anything different. “But you were a<em> distraction</em>, Luz. A huge distraction. One my parents weren’t standing for. I had to-” She breaks off, taking an abrupt deep breath to tamper down the red creeping up her face. She’d gotten better at handling her moods. “I had to cut you off. It was the best for the both of us.”</p><p>“A distraction. Is that all I was to you?” Luz snipes back, eyes narrowing and hands tightening into fists. “And why are you the one to decide what’s <em>best for us</em>, anyways?” She takes a step forward. In her plate garb and with that expression on her face, it’s threatening.</p><p>Amity tenses, rising from her seat. Even standing, she’s still shorter than Luz by at least three inches. The years had been kind to Luz in all the ways she hadn’t been.</p><p>“Knight Commander, stand down. Unless you want me to strip you of your rank prematurely,” she threatens, “Don’t forget my authority overrides that of General Lilith.”</p><p>Luz makes a sound somewhere between a growl and a groan, shoulders loosening as she steps back and directs her gaze to the ground. “Yes, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“<em>Luz.</em> Don’t call me that.”</p><p>Their eyes meet again for the briefest of seconds. Amity scowls at the sight of Luz’ small smirk, but it’s gone as soon as it comes.</p><p>“Now. Please, leave me.”</p><p>Luz dips into a stiff bow before exiting the study, closing the embellished door with a force greater than what was necessary.</p><p><em>Amity</em>, she thinks, her pace brisk and measured as she let herself be carried the familiar route to the barracks, <em>what happened to us?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz vents her feelings in a late-night training session as she remembers her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Two hands brushed across the rigid planes of Luz’s back in a gentle hug. “It’s not your fault, Luz. Amity’s just… maybe Amity just isn’t a great friend.”</em>  Years ago, Willow Park said that to her, on the night that Amity had broken herself off from their lives.</p>
<p>Luz’s hand hovers over the dark wood of the barrack door for a split second before she spins on her heel, her feet dragging her on the path towards the knight’s training rooms.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had in a long time,” Amity whispered into Luz’s neck, their arms tight around each other. Amity’s hugs felt familiar. They felt safe, in a way no one else’s hugs ever did. They felt like falling, but knowing you would be caught in the end.</em>
</p>
<p>Luz still remembers the blush that burned across her cheeks, that night.</p>
<p>She throws the doors open to the training room. It’s empty, just as she expected for this time of night.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you think you can make abominations, with that magic of yours?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Probably! Throw some a-bomb-inations at me, A-mitt-y! L-E-T-S G-O!” Luz grinned at Amity on the training field, several knights turning to watch the two young girls.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you even saying! Look, I don’t want you to get hurt!” Amity laughed, but even as she said it she was already drawing a spell circle. Luz grinned right back, watching carefully for a glyph in Amity’s motions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I won’t! I’ll be your knight in shining armor, remember?”</em>
</p>
<p>From her sleeve comes a familiar glyph; the same she had first derived that night. Luz pinches it between her fingers. “Abomination, rise!” A clay abomination rises from the dirt floor, a malformed sword in hand, dripping tendrils of earth.</p>
<p>Luz unsheathes her sword in one swift motion, slapping a fire glyph onto the gleaming white steel before she readies herself. With one foot planted forward, she bends at the knees and leaps, sword cleaving forward in a sure, blazing fury.</p>
<p>The abomination is too slow. It raises its sword to clumsily block, but Luz’s flaming steel nearly melts the earthen sword. By her next movement, the abomination is two melting halves of earth putty.</p>
<p>Luz frowns, flicking the dirt off of her sword. Her abominations are far too weak. She knew the standard she wanted to reach... but no one had abominations as powerful as Princess Amity’s. That bar was far insurmountable to Luz, a human and knight.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hexside, School of Magic, Demonics, and Knighthood! Enroll your kid today and work for the royal family tomorrow!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luz gasped, her hands going to clasp either side of her cheeks. “Eda! Eda! EDAAAA!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kid, by the titan, keep it down, won’t you? What is it this time? Another new, terribly dangerous demonic relic? I keep telling you, do NOT touch everything you see-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luz shook her head furiously, pointing at the ad instead.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“-oh, no. No. Kid, this is far worse than any relic. School? You want to go to school?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s magic school, Eda! Magic!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kid, I’m teaching you magic already. Is your good old mentor not good enough now?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>Luz pouted and pointed at the poster again. “But can you teach me </em>swords<em>, Eda?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Swords? Pfffft. Those things are for testerone-hyped meatheads.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Edaaaaaa! You’ve got it all wrong! Next to magic, swords are like, the coolest!” Abruptly, Luz picked up a stick and leaf from the dirt, brandishing them in the air as if they were a sword and shield. “Behold! Luz, greatest knight of the Boiling Isles!” Luz swiped the stick downward and mimicked an explosion noise. “Boom! With the power of swordsmanship and magic, Luz has defeated the enemy!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eda snatched the stick out of her hand. “This is a stick, not a sword! And what magic? You just made a noise!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luz grabbed onto the stick, quickly inciting a game of tug of war until the stick broke, sending Luz abruptly to the ground. “You’re supposed to imagine it!” Luz groaned, pushing herself back up and ripping the ad off the wall and presenting it to Eda. “Let me go to Hexside, and it’ll be for real!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eda looked down at Luz, tentatively reaching out to take the flyer at the sight of Luz’s puppy eyes and examining it. “Well… I guess this is the only place for you to learn your swords, and extra magic tutors don’t hurt…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Really?” Luz asked, eyes wide and shining as she watched Eda. A toothy grin broke out across Eda’s face at the sight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course, kid! Anything for that cute face.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luz tackled her in a hug. “Thank you! Thank youuuu! When can I start?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oof, okay, parallel arm thing! And, well, can’t say I was the best kid when I went to Hexside, but I can talk with Bump soon. You better follow my prankster ways!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luz looked up at Eda from the place where her face met her stomach, stepping away with her smile stretching across the whole of her face. “Yeah!”</em>
</p>
<p>Luz shakes her head stubbornly, raising her hands from where they had fallen to her side in thought. <em>Don’t think</em>, she reminds herself, throwing her body into the familiar motions of strike, dodge, parry. She imagines, in the corner of her mind, Amity being there to watch; it’s a familiar daydream. One where she never left, where they got to spar in their own way, with magic and swords. Luz knew Amity had some training in swords, she had told her that much.</p>
<p>
  <em>“So you want to be a swordsman?” Amity asked. It was Luz’ third week at Hexside, and her first conversation with Amity that didn’t involve thrown insults. With her integration into the different tracks, this is Luz’ second Abominations class, and her first sat next to Amity. For a partner project, of course.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, swordswoman, swordsman... personally, knight is the coolest term! But totally! Why you ask?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just concerned for your wellbeing, is all. You don’t want to end up like this dingbat that follows me around all the time,” she said, not bothering to lower her voice. Apparently being princess meant a free pass for slander of her underlings, even if she did still have to go to public school…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Actually, was Hexside even a public school? Now Luz thought of it, with the entrance exam and the heckling required by Eda, it might be more exclusive than she thought! And wow! She was going to school with the princess! A magic school with a princess of a magical realm!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You okay there, dweeb? You look zoned out.” Amity waved a hand across her face, and Luz immediately came back to focus.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m just excited! This is so cool, learning about magic and knightship and everything! And you’re a princess! Who’s concerned for my well being, apparently!” Luz’ eyes are practically sparkling with excitement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tch, not like it will do any good. You’ll probably end up like him anyways, being a human.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luz visibly deflated, shifting away from Amity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But…” Luz perked up. “I guess the fact you can do magic as a human alone is pretty impressive, considering you got accepted here. If you can do that, you’ll probably be good at swords, too. I am. But who knows? Maybe you won’t be a complete loser.” Amity said this with her shoulders tense, not quite meeting Luz’ gaze. She didn’t have to reassure Luz, but she did. And that’s all it took for the hope to be Amity’s friend to bloom all over again in Luz’ chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Luz would break through Amity’s icy exterior and become her friend. She would make it happen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, how do you want to do for this project?”</em>
</p>
<p>Luz stumbles mid strike, gritting her teeth against the lance of pain that went through her chest at the memory. What good was that all for, if she just threw up her walls at the end again anyways?</p>
<p>Luz decides she’s not getting any more training done tonight. She heads back to the barracks and falls into a restless sleep in her newly promoted quarters. She’s achieved her dreams, all except for…</p>
<p>
  <em>Her.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this AU is pretty heavily canon-based, except a lot of key things are different for luz/amity's relationship and amity's family rules over the boiling isles, not emperor belos. lilith &amp; eda's relationship/the drama there is mostly the same as well, but replace belos w/ amity's parents and cross off any exploding portals or anyone getting exiled. </p>
<p>basically i'm just putting luz in shiny armor and giving amity a crown and then saying OK GAY TENSION START cus we all need that in our lives</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz attends a meeting with General Lilith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning dawns in a protest of Luz’ limbs, tangled and messy under a swab of white sheets. Sleep weighs heavy on her chest, but she knows today she has to get up and get to work. With a tired groan, Luz rolls out of bed and gets ready for the day.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Luz knocks at the General’s door, once again in her formal knightly attire. This time, she remembered her helmet.</p><p>“Who is it?” a muffled voice asks from within.</p><p>“Knight Commander Luz, ma’am.”</p><p>“Oh, yes, come in. About time you showed up.” Luz opens the door to the sight of Lilith Clawthorne, a woman who had been assigned the seat of General at a respectable age in her career, shortly after young Princess Amity had been born. Now, in her fifties, crows feet pull at the corner of her mismatched eyes and traces of gray linger at her roots, a hint to the last time she had dyed her hair. When Eda had married into her family, Lilith had technically become her aunt - but besides the occasional run in with Eda or family dinner, Luz’ relationship with Lilith had, for much of her life, been strictly professional.</p><p>It was hard to foster a close relationship, after all, with someone who cursed your step-mom for the majority of her life. Even if she had come to share the curse alongside Eda for the past eight or so years.</p><p>Giving a quick salute, Luz steps forward and loudly sets her helmet on Lilith’s desk. “I don’t believe I’m late, General.”</p><p>“Five minutes late is late in my book, Luz. And what is with you and titles? I would’ve thought you’d be calling me Auntie now you’re so close to my rank and in private.”</p><p>Luz chokes. “A-auntie? No way! That was only once, and it was Eda’s idea of a joke. Plus, I’m still not over <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Lilith sighs. “I suppose it’s deserved. You sure did inherit Eda’s funny way of keeping grudges, though. As Knight Commander, I expect no more pranks from you, miss.”</p><p>Luz makes for a loose movement of her shoulders, carefully staring at the wall beyond Lilith’s head. “Of course, General!”</p><p>“Well!” Lilith clasps her hands on the mahogany desk between them, straightening. “That wasn’t suspicious at all, but let’s get down to business.” Luz focuses her eyes back to the General, briefly taking in her garb. As General, she directs both the knights and covens of the Boiling Isles, and her lightly plated but loose witch attire reflects both sides to her work. It’s similar to the kind of attire royalty wears; few people get through training in both sects beyond the most privileged of society. Luz is unique, in her own way: she chose to go down the knight tract, but was also unusually proficient in magic just due to how she learned it. Unlike witches, she didn’t learn it the same way - something she found out quite quickly into her studies at Hexside - but rather through a kind of osmosis. A witch would train for hours to get a spell right through theoretical and physical knowledge of the connection of their bile sac to the magic circle and vigorous studying, while Luz simply saw glyphs in the world and could immediately copy them down and create magic. Thank goodness though for her steady hand! </p><p>The end result was that Luz eventually accumulated a large quantity of glyphs on her person through witnessing (and being hit with) various types of magic, more so than what any knight would learn in school and through basic training. Her magic would never be as strong as a witch who thoroughly studied the theoretical aspects of a specific branch of magic, but well, that was what covens were for. And Luz was quite brilliant at integrating her magic into her sword fighting, if she said so herself.</p><p>“With your promotion up from Captain and with the recent demise of our previous Commander, I’m sure you’d like to know your duties. Or perhaps flaunt your success? If you’ve absorbed as much of Eda’s personality as it seems you might’ve.”</p><p>Luz crosses her arms across her chest. “I mean, I studied and trained really hard, so for a human, I think I would be deserving of some flaunting.”</p><p>“You definitely learned that from Eda.”</p><p>“She taught me to be proud of my personal success.” Luz puffs up proudly at the thought of her mentor and step-mother, loosening into a more confident position. “So, what will be my duties for the upcoming months, General?”</p><p>Lilith stares at her for a moment, a smile quirking up at the corner of her lips. “As Commander, you will be directing Captain orientation and training. You went through these things yourself, so I’m sure you’re familiar with what’s required. Your job is also to make sure all Captains and other higher-ranked members of knights know what to do, especially in times of…” Luz nods, absorbing the information to the back of her mind as her thoughts drift to the night before. She thinks of a piercing amber gaze, and the way when the light hits them right they glow an eerie gold. It’d been so long since she had been at the other side of that stare. The last time must’ve been at her swearing in ceremony as Captain, catching those eyes on her, just as a brown speck in the crowd, while Amity stood atop the podium…</p><p>“...for the Blight royalty, of course. Is that clear?”</p><p>“Uh-” Luz begins, her eyes snapping back from where they had wandered to Lilith’s face. “Can you repeat that last bit?”</p><p>Lilith raises an eyebrow. “I said, as Commander, one of your most important duties will be personally attending to the royal family’s security. King Blight refuses to entrust this duty to any lower level personnel, even if it can be a fairly standard task, at fear of betrayal. Crown Princess Amity will require the most security, as the twins are currently living in a separate estate and with some worrying… rumors about, it will probably be for the best.”</p><p>“So, I’m just needed to organize the patrol shifts? Can’t they just put someone under an everlasting oath to keep that secret?”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Lilith laughs, “You’re required to attend to the Princess and other royalty themselves if they so request it. Actually, not if they request it. The King and Queen demands that Princess Amity, in particular, is attended to by our highest ranking knight for any outings.”</p><p>Luz gapes. “For any outings? How am I supposed to get any of my other work done? It’s not like Am- the Princess is helpless! She’s one of the strongest witches on the Isles!” Luz taps her foot before grinding her heel on the floor, fists clenching. “Back when we were kids, she didn’t have this much security, and she was nowhere near as strong as she is now! Don’t you remember that loser knight that would follow her around? He wasn’t even Captain rank!”</p><p>“I remember,” Lilith says, her gaze more firm than before. “But these rumors have the King and Queen quite concerned. Word is that Belos is making advances into Blight territory, and well… you know yourself much of that isn’t even rumor.” Luz nods hesitantly. “And, well.. The King and Queen have much more to lose, now. Princess Emira and Prince Edric have all but moved out and established families outside of royalty - it would not be favorable for them to become the next rulers, if anything happened to Amity. She’s the only one properly trained to take the throne, which, if she finally chooses a partner, will likely be in the upcoming years. Additionally, the Queen is past child-bearing age, so the Princess is not easily replaceable as she was back in her youth.”</p><p>“<em>Replaceable</em>?” Luz interrupts, her face twisted in annoyance. “Did she use those same words to you?”</p><p>“Yes, but you must und-”</p><p>“Nothing about <em>Amity</em> is replaceable! How could her own mother get around speaking about her like that!” Luz shouts, pacing up to Lilith’s desk and slamming her hands down, causing her helmet to clatter to the floor. Luz ignores it.</p><p>Lilith frowns. “You know how the elder Blights are. That is just the way of their family. And, for what reason are you so concerned for her? You have not been friends since you were teenagers, isn’t that right?”</p><p>The furrow between Luz’ eyes deepens. “Yes, but- It’s just not right! I’m allowed to be upset, okay?”</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, Lilith leans forward. “You are, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t attempt to destroy my table in the process.” Luz looks down, noticing her death grip on the table below her. One shove and it’d go flying through the window, if the glowing strength glyphs on the plate armor of Luz’ arms said anything. Reluctantly, she steps back, tapping the glyphs with a rub of her thumb to release the pent up magic safely.</p><p>“Right,” Luz says, and mentally files away <em>those</em> emotions for later. </p><p>Lilith stands. “Well, I think I’m just about done with this conversation with you. Figures you’d tire me out, Noceda. You know your duties?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Good. You have the rest of the day off, and tomorrow. Reward for your promotion. But don’t forget your first royal planning meeting this Monday. Your attendance is not optional.”</p><p>Luz had forgotten it was Saturday. Good for her, she guesses. “Yes, ma’am!”</p><p>“Alright, shoo now. I’ve got some work to do before I can go home myself.” Lilith motions for her to leave, and Luz quickly scrambles to pick her (thankfully not dented) helmet up from the floor before making for the door. Helmet secured over her head, Luz carefully closes the door behind her and heads back to the barracks.</p><p>She was overdue for a visit to her mami and Eda. It wouldn’t hurt to see Willow and Gus at some point, either! A hesitant smile pulling at her lips, Luz taps the rune for her scroll to begin making plans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next chapter is gonna be mostly eda/camilia prolly, and luz being w friends and fam, and thennn amity again. </p><p>feel free to comment on what u wanna see! i hope to keep updating this regularly and go back &amp; finish any unfinished fics as well</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked this, please drop some kudos!! i appreciate any feedback&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>